


Nothing Is Empty...

by doctor_bitchcraftt



Series: Boatnecks and Fishnets [6]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Bianca logic, Courtney and Darienne aren’t helpful, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:31:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor_bitchcraftt/pseuds/doctor_bitchcraftt
Summary: Adore and Bianca posted the “Nothing is empty but my soul” video from the ABCD tour bus, but you *know* that the shenanigans wouldn’t have ended there.





	Nothing Is Empty...

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.instagram.com/p/Bq0PXt1HqKH/

_”This bed looks empty,” Adore said._

_SNAP!  “Nothing is empty,” Bianca’s voice rang out, wine sloshing from her cup, “but my soul.”_

“Post it!  Post it!” Adore dissolved into full-body laughter, before hitting replay.  Again.

Behind her, Bianca’s normal cackle had turned into breathless staccato giggles and both Courtney and Darienne were whooping with glee.

Buoyed by collective mirth, the ABCD of drag toasted their tour success late into the night.

********

“Not in here,” Courtney pulled her head back out of the upstairs lounge area.  “And her bunk is empty.”

Darienne shrugged from the closet at the other end of the narrow hall, yawning hugely.  “Nope.  Y’all have fun, I’m going to bed.”

Adore had disappeared over twenty minutes ago claiming a need to visit the bathroom, but Bianca suspected she was waiting to burst out and surprise one (or all) of them.  It was well past three AM though, and she didn’t plan on staying awake to find out.

She paused long enough to wish Courtney a goodnight, before flipping off the upstairs light and kicking her shoes onto the floor.  Nudging aside the curtain, Bianca scanned the hall one last time and climbed into bed.

In hindsight, she thanked the amount of wine they’d all consumed for mellowing her enough that the only reaction to finding Adore in the back of the bunk was a tired sigh.  

The glow from her phone screen illuminated the normally animated features at rest, habitual pout transformed from mischievous to something sweet.  From the way Adore was scrunched on the far side with camera app open and hoodie rolled under her head, she’d clearly been planning to film Bianca’s response and had fallen asleep in the process.  

Prodding Adore less than gently in the ribs resulted in a mumbled “G’way,” but no other signs of consciousness.  Bianca stuck her head back out to check for evidence of an elaborate setup, and was greeted with a chorus of snores from both Courtney and Darienne.  No help there then; Adore was entirely too unwieldy to shift by herself, and rolling her out onto the floor wasn’t really an option either.

The phone screen dimmed, and Bianca realized her only options were to pick another bunk to sleep in, or spend the next few hours bundled up to her own personal space heater and hope no one with a smartphone woke up first.

Not that it was a difficult decision.

Tugging the blankets around them both, Bianca rolled her eyes out of habit and pressed a kiss to Adore’s temple before settling in for the night.

********

Waking up half under Adore’s dead weight with an elbow in her ribs and cold feet (courtesy of a blanket-hogging mermaid) was still the best sleep Bianca had gotten in ages.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you’re getting bored with this theme? I have an endless supply of Adore-able stories.


End file.
